Hisagi x Kira 1Sentence Piece
by Antharyn
Summary: Written for the livejournal community, 1sentence. The claim: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru.


**A/N: **I can't believe I didn't post this here. Anyway, this was written for my Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru claim over at livejournal community **1sentence**. We are given 50 prompts for which we have to write a sentence, just one sentence, for each. I tried to keep the prompts in order but failed towards the end. I don't think I did too badly, though. XD Enjoy!

**I.**

**#01 Air**  
Kira gasps as arms wrap around him, his breath is stolen from his lungs but he doesn't mind one bit.

**#02 Apples**  
Hisagi is kissing him, nice and sweet, and Kira can taste the apple he thought he had only misplaced earlier today on his lover's lips.

**#03 Beginning**  
His back hitting the wall and a hand slipping into his yukata tells him that this is only the beginning and already he can't wait for more.

**#04 Bugs**  
Outside the crickets chirp and the fireflies glow but the beauty of that doesn't come up to half of what Hisagi has lying in bed next to him.

**#05 Coffee**  
The next morning, a cupful of coffee shatters on the wooden floor as Hisagi demonstrates how to properly go about getting him fully awake before the crack of dawn.

**#06 Dark**  
Kira smoothes the cloth over Hisagi's shoulders and kisses him goodbye, wishing their relationship was something as simple as the 9th Division Vice-Captain coming home before dark and not leaving for an assignment, no doubt a dangerous one, for an indefinite period of time instead.

**#07 Despair**  
The mountain of paperwork on his desk never seems to dissipate and that only adds to his current state of depression as he loses count of how many days Hisagi has been gone.

**#08 Doors**  
The possibility that he could wake up to the sound of Hisagi's voice scolding him for leaving his door unlocked for him throughout the night is the only way he can really sleep nowadays.

**#09 Drink**  
His tea spills all over the kitchen table, seeping into the back of his uniform as Hisagi pins him down and shows him just how much he's been missed.

**#10 Duty**  
The next day Kira is late for work for the first time in decades but everyone has heard about Hisagi's return so no one is especially surprised.

**II.**

**#11 Earth**  
Kira doesn't understand Hisagi's fascination with the living world but he lets himself be pulled through the _Senkaimon_ and trusts Hisagi when he says they won't get in trouble, although how Kusajishi-fukutaichou's got that covered, he doesn't really want to know.

**#12 End**  
Back in _Seireitei_, Captain Hitsugaya sighs in relief as Yachiru happily skips out his office to look for Captain Komamura, glad to hear the end of why she sent Hisagi and Kira to the material world and hoping that the buzzing her chatter had left in his ear will wear off soon.

**#15 Flexible**  
In the living world, Hisagi kisses a flushed and panting Kira on the cheek, satisfied to know that Kira's gigai is just as flexible as his shinigami form.

**III.**

**#22 Hollow**  
Kira's hand barely touches his _zanpakutou_ when the hollow disappears in a shimmer of black and grey; apparently Hisagi does not want to be disturbed.

**#23 Honor**  
When Kira hears Hisagi say that his honor and respect for the younger shinigami would not allow him to go on like this, to say he was afraid of what was coming next would be a grave understatement.

**#24 Hope**  
Hisagi is aware of Kira's anxious eyes on him as takes a deep breath reaches into his pocket; he hopes he isn't making a huge mistake.

**#25 Light**  
The tiny object in Hisagi's palm glints in the sunlight and blue eyes widen in astonishment.

**#26 Lost**  
Kira stares at him, at a loss for words, but doesn't resist when Hisagi takes his hand in his.

**#27 Metal**  
The ring is cold where it is wrapped around Kira's finger but Hisagi's lips are warm on his so he can't complain.

**#28 New**  
Though there was never any questioning his love and devotion to Hisagi, to be in a committed relationship, a real relationship, was something entirely new to Kira and he couldn't help but feel as if he was going about this all wrong.

**#29 Old**  
He tells Hisagi so and the older shinigami reassures him that that was not the case and shakes his head at how old habits really do die hard; Kira still finds faults that don't exist in everything he does.

**IV.**

**#33 Rain**  
Valentine's Day is a rainy day but neither of them minds being cooped up at home all day.

**#34 Regret**  
Hisagi's only regret is that he has to watch Kira's Valentine's Day gifts pile around the room as hopeful shinigami who just couldn't take a hint show their affection for the blonde.

**#35 Roses**  
"Roses aren't marriage proposals, Shuuhei; I assure you it won't mean anything to anyone if I accept their gifts."

**#36 Secret**  
A card from one of Kira's "secret admirers" has the power to make the blonde blush, however, and Hisagi doesn't fail to notice.

**#37 Snakes**  
He snakes an arm around Kira's waist and plucks the card from his fingers, tossing it away; Kira just smiles, his lover's possessiveness never failing to amuse him.

**V.**

**#38 Snow**  
The first fall of snow drifted slowly to the ground as they trudged back home from the Captains' meeting, their steps made heavy by the thought of what Commander-General Yamamoto had discussed and what was to about to come.

**#40 Spring**  
Days later they leave their home together, each silently wondering if they would be back home by spring or if they would be coming back at all.

**#14 Fire**  
The rift tears open and Kira staggers from the negative reiatsu that floods his senses, cold to the point that it felt like he was burning.

**#39 Solid**  
Hisagi is a firm and strong presence beside him and it quells the fear threatening to overcome him as they enter the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

**#45 Ugly**  
Swords clash, blood spills and the dying cry out; for the first time in their lives they see how ugly being a shinigami can get.

**#46 War**  
Ichimaru steps out seemingly from out of nowhere in front of him and Kira realizes the reason he came here was not to defeat Aizen but to end his own personal war with the man he had once sworn his allegiance to.

**#42 Strange**  
It's strange how he can barely raise his zanpakutou against the lecherous traitor when every part of him is screaming for him to cut him down.

**#41 Stable**  
Kira's hands tremble from the tightness of his grip on Wabisuke's hilt; he wills his knees not to buckle as he stares at Ichimaru's leering face.

**#31 Poison**  
Whatever venom Ichimaru has poisoned Kira with isn't as gone from the blonde's system as he had thought; Hisagi sees Kira struggle with himself and rushes in to his aid.

**#16 Flying**  
Wabisuke flies free from Kira's grasp and he now stands unarmed and completely vulnerable to Ichimaru like he always has.

**#47 Water**  
A cero blast speeds toward him, he hears Hisagi shout and then he's on his back, warm liquid dripping onto his face, down his neck and seeping into his uniform: Hisagi's own blood.

**#13 Fall**  
Rangiku cries out as she sees them fall and runs screaming toward Gin with Haineko raised, tears streaming down her face; _I'm not letting you take anyone away from me anymore!_

**#48 Welcome**  
Members of the 4th Squad come rushing to them as Kira, screaming for help, drags a badly injured Hisagi through the senkaimon.

**#21 Head**  
His mind barely registers his own injuries as he lies bleeding with 4th Squad Members attending to his wounds; his head is turned to the side as he looks at Hisagi's inert form across the room and whispers his name.

**#49 Winter**  
Winter is colder this time around and Kira gingerly pulls his uniform tighter around his bandaged torso as he waits silently for any news on his lover's condition.

**VI.**

**#19 Grave**  
Kira brushes the leaves from the cold, uncaring stone of the grave and fights to hold back the tears.

**#20 Green**  
The grass is a rich green now, the last frigid dregs of winter long gone but Kira still shivers as a breeze blows past.

**#18 Foot**  
Behind him he hears the sound of someone approaching but he doesn't turn around.

**#32 Pretty**  
"Hey, beautiful."

**#43 Summer**  
He smiles and turns to find Hisagi standing just outside his parents' grave, an umbrella held in hand to ward off the heat.

**#17 Food**  
"Lunch is ready and the others are waiting."

**#30 Peace**  
Kira turns to give one last respectful bow to his parents with the promise to visit them again soon and quickly walks after Shuuhei.

**#44 Taboo**  
"You know…", Hisagi begins audaciously after a few minutes, his hand sliding down from Kira's shoulder to his waist, "They probably wouldn't mind us being a little late."

**#50 Wood**  
Kira blushes deeply and laughs but allows Hisagi to pull him into the cover of the trees.


End file.
